Dare to Dream
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: this #Emison oneshot was inspired by a prompt given to me. Set the year after Alison goes 'Missing/dead' She returns to Rosewood to visit her mermaid only to see her getting off thinking about the Queen Bee herself. What happens next...? Will Alison meet her mermaid or stay in the shadows? Read to find out. I promise you won't regret it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey #EmisonBabies**

 **Inspired by a prompt 'Alison see's Emily getting off whilst moaning Alison's name'.**

 **Set during the time Alison is 'Missing' ;)**

 **Alison's POV:**

It's been a year since I went 'missing'. 365 days I've been hiding out. 365 I've spent running for my life. Away from -A. Whoever the hell that b*** is. You would think I would have figured it by now being that I have nothing but time to kill. I've only got myself and my own thoughts for company with an occasional face to face with Cece, Noel & Shana who have given me some help along the way to stay alive keep me informed on how my friends are coping after _'my death'_. According to the newspapers my body was found. I miss the days where I used to skim the newspaper now it serves a different purpose. The pages keep me warm on cold nights. I used them as a blanket when I was staying in Central Park of New York City. I miss my friends. Spencer, Aria  & Hanna. All three of them are great but they don't come close to Emily. _My sweet Emily._ I miss her the most. I always tormented her about her feelings. I was too much of a coward to just own up to my own feelings and tell her I felt the same way. I don't know if I'll ever regret anything more in this life. She'll never know how much I love her.

I think for a minute, getting lost in my own thoughts. Those eyes so warm, her hair so long & beautiful like a mermaids, her soft touch & caramel skin & that smile. I love that smile. Its the most perfect thing in this world & I haven't seen it in so long. That's it I have to see her, I'm not that far away from her. I'm in Philly camping out in an abandoned apartment block that's getting knocked down tomorrow. I have to get to Rosewood tonight. I have to see her. I know it will be scary but I can't live one minute longer without seeing her. Anything is better than what my life is like right now. Reaching into my duffle bag I grab my Vivian Darkbloom disguise throwing it on I grab some cash from my wallet & head to the nearest bus station. It's only a block or so away. I mean how often does one get to tell the one they love how much they love them right?

~:~

 **No POV:**

"Now you promise to call us if you need us ok?" Mrs Fields said hugging her daughter one more time.

"I'll be fine mum. You're only going to visit Grandma for the weekend."

"Take care of yourself Emmie. Don't go having any wild parties while we're gone," her father joked as they packed the car with their belongings. Emily's grandmother (Pam's mother) was living in a home upstate & had become very unwerll in recent months. Over the course of this month things had taken a turn for the worse, the doctors had informed them that she didn't have much time left so they were advised to spent whatever time they had with her. Waving her parents off Emily retreated into the house. It was already dinner time so she decided to heat up some left over pizza she had hidden in the fridge from a sleepover at Hanna's the previous night. She had hidden it from her mothers eye as she had been compelled by some news report to cut all bad food like pizza from the house. Replacing the things Emily loved most with fruit and vegetables she hadn't even heard of let alone seen.

It was around 11pm when Emily finally went to bed, throwing of her track pants and sharks jersey she climbed beneath the covers in just her tank top & underwear. However in her haste to change she knocked of a framed picture from her nightstand. It smashed as it hit the floor.

"Oh no! Not that one," Emily cried quickly turning it over to inspect the damage. It was her favorite photo. It was one of Alison Dilaurentis, her best friend & first ever girl crush. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared longingly at her. Alison was dressed in that now famous yellow top and jeans. She knew it was morbid to keep a picture of Alison that showed what she looked like just hours before she died but that perfect smile & those stunning blue eyes. She couldn't bring herself to throw any photo or picture or anything to do with Alison in the trash. It felt too much like throwing a way a piece of her soul. One piece that she refused to ever part with for as long as she lived.

Disposing of the broken glass safely the brunette changed the the frame of another photo and placed Alison back on the nightstand. Yawning she hopped back into bed. Closing her eyes she imagined Alison. Still alive and beautiful as ever laid out beside her with her blonde curls. She remembers the way they used to tickle her face when she would lean in to taste her lips. "I wish you were here Ali,". Emily's thoughts quickly turned from sentimental to something else entirely.

A light breeze swept in through the open window of her bedroom. Being summer, they had used their air conditioning unit so often it had conked out leaving them to hope that the night air would bring some relief.

 **Alison's POV:**

Every minute that passes has my heart thumping aggressively in my chest. I can barely breath right now at the possibility, no. At the certainty that I will see my beautiful mermaid for the first time in a year. I may only get to watch her sleep but its worth it just to see her beautiful face one more time. I reach the edge of her street on the bus. I get to my feet quickly almost tripping over myelf as I descend the stairs to the curb. "I can't believe I'm doing this,"

"Have a good night miss," the bus driver calls.

I check my watch (One crappy old kids watch that I found lost in the park, Lucky for me it actually works) It's past 11pm. Emily no doubt is well and truly asleep by now. I take a moment to admire the street, the white picket fences & rows upon rows of perfectly pristine hedges, clearly this town hides secrets better than any other. This town is filled with ordinary people that do horrible things. A young man may appear to be in love with his young bride but really he's been having it off with the neighbours underage dog walker. That nerdy girl across the street with glasses is actually a genius and excellent hacker of all things technological. The guy you may have called your best friend might just be the one that murdered a missing teen & those men in uniform might just be the most corrupted of us all.

My point is you never really know who people are. Nobody in this town can really be that confident in knowing the difference between their friends and their enemies. That's what I learned while I was here. Hell I learnt that lesson the hard way. I'm still paying for it! Still running for my life. I am a few steps away from Emily's house. My hands start to shake and a lump forms in my throat. My thoughts become a tangled mess and I can't think straight, so much so that I'm struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

I finally reach Emily's house, I carefully & quietly make my way around to Emily's room. Her window is open, it's so dark I can't see in but I hear something. Maybe she's awake talking to someone. I begin to climb the tree near her window. I perch myself on a lower hanging branch so I can see directly into her room. Yep its definitely Emily's voice but I can't make out anyone else. "Mmm ooh my god," I hear her whisper. I stop still suddenly thinking I'm about to interrupt Emily & someone at an intimate moment. Again I hear voice only this time its not a whisper but more of a throaty moan. Something one might only hear or say in the throws of pleasure. My heart almost jumps out of chest completely shattered at the thought of my mermaid being with someone else the way we used to be (at least unofficially). I know she has moved on because she had no choice I'm supposed to be dead after all.

"...Ali."

I stop still, frozen unsure if I heard right. I must have hemorrhaged or had a stroke or something. Did Emily just call out my name? I strain my ears to listen again.

"Ali..." she moans even louder this time. I peer into the room squinting my eyes. Suddenly a cloud overheard moves out of the moons way illuminating Emily's room. I see her smooth imperfection free body, moving amongst the bed sheets, but hang on she's not wearing anything. "Oh my god," My eyes are fixed on her. I don't mean to spy but she's just so beautiful. In only a year her body has changed, her small curves I knew by heart a year ago have become more womanly. She's groping herself but not in gross way but rather in a curious and yet experienced way. Her moans reach my ears again, my skin tingles as I continue to watch quietly. I see her hand travel below the sheets and she almost comes undone right there.

 **No POV:**

Who would have thought Alison's precious and sweet little mermaid was capable of indulging in dirty fantasies about the Queen Bee of all people. Emily gasps as her her back arches off the bed. She screams Alison's name so loudly a shiver goes up the blonde's spine. Alison knew of Emily's crush but didn't that she was the image she used to get herself off. The blonde smiles feeling heat rise in her cheeks at knowing she's the cause of Emily reaching her climax right now. When Alison was able to finally come home for real, safe and sound she would tell Emily everything. Just thinking about making Em blush, avoiding looking her in the eye from embarrassment brought a smirk to the blondes face. "Mmmm..." the brunette moaned again as pleasure overtook her body. Alison stared at Emily softly squeezing her breasts with one hadn as the other continued its ministrations further south. As Emily's back came to rest of her bed again and her breathing began to even out. No doubt Emily's fingers were coated in her arousal & her body is clearly covered in a thin layer of sweat. Alison grips the branch she's sitting on to stop herself from going in there and joining her.

 **Ali's POV:**

I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm no longer the manipulative, mean spirited, bitch I was a year ago. I've changed I've had to, I've learned my lesson. I want to come home and finally be the person I was supposed to be all along. The person my mermaid deserves to have and always thought I could be if only I admitted to myself the truth. Emily has stopped moving, she's quietly snoring probably exhausted. Poor baby. Now's my chance. She's under the covers, I carefully climb in the window. Removing my Vivian coat and wig to the floor. I want to be Alison when I'm with her. I feel like my true self when I'm with my mermaid. Her hair is spread out across the pillow and I smell her tropical perfume as I get closer. I creep closer sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. She looks so peaceful. Moving a her from her face she moans again but stays blissfully asleep "Ali, I've missed you," Her eyes open. I don't know what to do. Maybe I can stay & leave before she wakes up tomorrow. She'll think she was imagining it. "I've missed you so much Em," I whisper pressing my lips to hers in the softest of kisses, I can barely feel it until she kisses me back. "Ali? Is it really you?".

Her warm eyes are staring at me confused and sleepy. "Yes mermaid its me, but it's our little secret ok? It's the only way we'll both be safe,". Emily nods slightly cupping the side of my face, for a moment I forget she's naked under the sheets as my hands fall to her sides on the bed. Our lips melt together like they always did when we were alone. Her tongue invades my mouth, my little mermaid has gained some confidence while I've been MIA. It's sexy and I can't resist.

"Kiss me again Em, I want to remember this. I promise i'll make it right one day. I'll come back to you & we'll run away together...just like I promised,".

"Ali, don't leave again," Emily softly begs slurring her words as sleep threatens to take her over a second time. I sit up removing my top slowly discarding it the floor, my jeans bra & underwear soon follow. I crawl beneath the covers joining my mermaid safe in the darkness of her bedroom. Hidden from -A or whatever that bitch wants to call themselves. Leaning over my mermaid I whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry I never treated you the way I should have Em, if I had all the time in the world I'd tell you how much I want you, need you. I love you Emily."

Emily brings me to her lips capturing them between hers. "I love you too Ali, I know I'm only dreaming-"

"This is as real as you and I want it to be Emily," I say as my hands roam her curves and our legs entangle. I can feel her arousal on my leg, the heat from her self pleasuring still emanating off her. Its completely intoxicating, just like she is. She's my kryptonite, she makes me weak but somehow I feel stronger. My skin tingles all over and a funny feeling arises in the pit of my stomach as her hands and fingertips trace my body. All at once I feel hot and flustered as I feel her fingers slowly enter me, cautiously thrusting. I can't help the deep moan that escapes me as she pushes deeper inside me. We continue well into the early hours of the morning.

Laying there in my mermaids arms I feel so at ease. I know she won't remember this at least not like it really happened. She'll wake up soon and I'll be gone again leaving her to think the delicious throbbing between her legs was all because of a dream she's had & not me treating her like the queen she is. I however will forever know this was real ad when I return to Rosewood for good, I'll tell her so. Maybe she'll believe me or maybe she won't but what does it matter? I told her the truth. I love her and that's all I've ever needed. Was to say those three words and for her to say them back.

Kissing my mermaid on the head I dress in my clothes "Sweet dreams my mermaid. Time will see us together again soon," Taking one last look at my sleeping beauty, my queen, the love of my life I climb out the window into the night.

 **Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it, :) Please review. They make me so happy.**

 **-Nat**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a part 2 Love or hate it, :)** **Please review.**_

 _"Ali, I've missed you," Her eyes open. I don't know what to do. Maybe I can stay & leave before she wakes up tomorrow. She'll think she was imagining it. "I've missed you so much Em," I whisper pressing my lips to hers in the softest of kisses, I can barely feel it until she kisses me back. "Ali? Is it really you?"._

 _Her warm eyes are staring at me confused and sleepy. "Yes mermaid its me, but it's our little secret ok? It's the only way we'll both be safe,". Emily nods slightly cupping the side of my face, for a moment I forget she's naked under the sheets as my hands fall to her sides on the bed. Our lips melt together like they always did when we were alone. Her tongue invades my mouth, my little mermaid has gained some confidence while I've been MIA. It's sexy and I can't resist._

 _"Kiss me again Em, I want to remember this. I promise i'll make it right one day. I'll come back to you & we'll run away together...just like I promised,"._

 _"Ali, don't leave again," Emily softly begs._

Emily wakes alone in her bedroom her eyes still tired & her body aching in all the right places. These words and strange visions dancing in her head like she's supposed to be able to make sense of them. She knows she must of only dreamed it but yet it felt so real. Alison had been here, this same dream had invaded her mind for months now. She remembers feeling at peace, completely and utterly safe in the arms of her hearts true desire. Her beautiful, Alison. Though it must have been a dream? It must have, maybe Emily's self pleasuring & screaming Alison's name had fuelled the fire to her subconscious. If she closes her eyes and breathes in deep she swears to almighty god she can detect the faintest hint of vanilla. Alison's favorite of all perfumes. Again it must be her mind playing tricks on her. Alison Dilaurentis is dead. The newspapers and coroner's report confirmed it no less. Alison is dead, Every day Emily wakes up she forgets just for a second that her Alison is gone. Just gone. To a place no one ever comes back from. A place where no one can touch her or talk to her. She's lost to this world forever. She can still hear Alison's voice so clearly in her head. Why is it she can't seem to forget her, not one single detail about her has been determined as useless by the brunette.

Emily's body begins to shake as she sobs gently into her pillow. "...Ali," she wails.

~:~

"Em, it was only a dream. We've all thought we've seen her. Its been over a year now. You have to move on." Hanna said hugging her as all four of them sat huddled in Spencer's barn.

"I'm positive guys! I saw her! She was in my bedroom."

The three girls gave her a collective sigh of sympathy. "Em, you didn't see her. She's gone." Aria said softly.

"It's only a dream Emily, nothing more." Spencer advised. "You had a bond with her that we didn't its only natural you want her back, so your subconscious is giving her to you. You need to let her go and start to heal,"

Emily shot to her feet "None of you believe me! I saw her I know I did!" was the last thing she said before storming out. The girls heard her unchaining her bike before taking off. Emily pedaled her bike faster and faster, with no idea as to where she was heading. The moon was high in the sky and a cool breeze tickled her arms. She was only dressed in a singlet top and shorts. Her chest was tight, struggling to breathe she continued pedaling down the street, down a few more streets, high tailing to the woods. Her favorite hiking trail just up ahead. Why couldn't her friends understand? She knew in her heart she had seen Alison but they didn't believe her. Tears streamed from her eyes. they always saw her as the weakest link. Her phone binged in her pocket three separate times and once more for good measure. The last bing was probably Hanna a second time. She was the one that usually came through for Emily but this was not one of those times.

Finally Emily skidded her foot along the ground to stop the bike. It was dark in the woods, but warm, it was still summer after all. She should feel scared but strangely this was the second place she had ever felt safe. Right here where she & Alison used to spend time alone together. The kissing Rock Ali had called it.

Emily plunked herself down on the rock guiding her hand over the side where she and Alison had painted their initials. Well, actually Alison had done because Emily had been too much of chicken at the time saying it was probably illegal to deface public property. Now it may as well have been Alison's headstone.

"I know I saw you that night. The girls don't believe me" Emily cried, not sure exactly who she was talking to. Most likely herself being that no one else was around. "You know I don't believe in ghosts Ali but please, please just send me a sign so I know you're ok? Wherever you are. Please just anything!" Emily pleaded to the darkness that surrounded her. A short distance away a twig snapped "H-hello? Is someone there?" her voice shaky at best. Her eyes scanning the spaces between the trees for any sign of something moving. Another twig snapped but this time behind her. A hand reached out touching her shoulder.

"You should never disappoint a ghost,". That sweet voice matched with those words...Alison. Emily spun around blinking twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming this time. "Is it really you?"

Alison smiled sweetly, just gazing at Emily with her adorable head tilt. "Yes it's me. Those girls don't want you to think I'm really here but I am."

"How do I know its really you?"

Alison sat beside Emily and squeezed her hand. "That night in your room you begged me not to leave again, I promised you i'd be back for you & we'd run away together,". Emily gasped "Ali, oh my god. Oh my God! Then everything that I thought I dreamed d-"

"Yes Emily, everything you think you remember from that night actually happened. I came back for you. I told you I loved you and I'm telling you again."

Emily crashed her lips to Alison's in a searing kiss filled with longing. "But wait. If you were there that night then you saw me..." The brunette blushed a bright shade of pink. Alison only giggled lifting Emily's chin with one finger so the brunette had no choice but look Alison in the eyes. "Don't be embarrassed Em, I found it sexy. I always knew there was something different about you. Now I know for sure," she winked pecking Emily on the cheek.

"How are you here?" Emily said suddenly snapping herself out the daze she'd been in since spotting Alison. "How are you even alive?" Emily whispered fearing that someone might catch them and take Ali away.

"You figured out it was Mona, she's in the nut house & now I can come home. I've been watching you since that night Em, watching out for you. I don't have to hide anymore."

"Come on! We have to go back to Spencer's barn and show them I wasn't dreaming." She said quickly yanking the blondes hand.

"Not yet. Take me back to your house. Are your parents home?"

Emily shook her head "No they're away with some friends,"

"Take me home mermaid so I can ravish you senseless." the blonde teased kissing Emily on the lips.

"I knew I wasn't dreaming. I could barely walk the next day after you had me that night," Emily laughed as they settled on Emily's bike together.

 **Ali's POV:**

My mermaid is taking me home, again we fall between the sheets of her bed, lost in the familiarity of how it all. Like nothing has changed. She worships my body as I do the same with hers only a little more vigorously. I can't control myself when I'm with her. I become so lost in her body and her smell I don't know what I'm doing until I'm already doing it. Her hands tangle in my hair and mine squeeze her hips as we become one. My mermaid takes my breath away with every moan of my name that escapes her lips. Lips I get to call mine, hopefully for the rest of our lives. "Promise you'll only ever say my name like this," I ask. My mermaid nods bringing down on top of her. Our chest rising and falling in sync with one another as we ride out our high together. I cuddle against my mermaids chest, her heart beating in time with mine as we drift off to sleep.

 **That's all, xxx**


End file.
